clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunting Ground Items
uses Medallions to create items. It is based on the Sefirot.]] This is an item list for Haunting Ground. Variatio Machina Album (White) Alchemy *2 connected: Carbo *2-3 connected: Nigred, Remedium *2 or more connected: Quies, Mundus *3 connected: Torva *3 or more connected: Recreatio, Sedetio *7 or more connected: Equipment, Fortis Viola (Blue) Alchemy *2 connected: Esca *2 or more connected: Bennenam Esca, Magna Esca *3 or more connected: Sylvesta Esca Rubrum (Red) Alchemy *2 connected: Torva, Weltigo *2-3 connected: Antimony Powder *2-4 connected: Magnesia, Refined Antimony *2-5 connected: Refined Magnesia *3-5 connected: Weeping Stone *4 or more connected: Prima Magnesia, Antimony Tube Viride (Green) Alchemy *2 connected: Weltigo *2 or more connected: Medallion, Album Medallion, Viride Medallion, Rubrum Medallion, Viola Medallion *4 or more connected: Equipment, Fortis *5 or more connected: Magist Medallion Medallions * Medallion - Medal used during alchemic refining process. Your basic, run-of-the-mill alchemic component. * Rubrum Medallion - Medal used during alchemic refining process. Used to create attack items. * Album Medallion - Medal used during alchemic refining process. A high quality alchemic component. * Viola Medallion - Medal used during alchemic refining process. Used to create dog-based times. * Viride Medallion - Medal used during alchemic refining process. Used to create various equipment. * Magist Medallion - The purest, premium alchemic component around. Fiona's usable items Good items * Lavender - Panic slowly reduced. * Mundus - Panic slightly reduced. * Sedetio - Panic completely reduced. * Torva - Panic recovery time reduced. * Quies - Stamina slightly restored. * Recreatio - Stamina completely restored. * Camomile - Stamina completely restored. * Remedium - Stamina slowly restored, but panic is increased. * Fortis - Stamina completely restored, and temporarily cannot lose stamina. Bad items * Carbo - Stamina slightly reduced. * Nigred - Stamina completely reduced. * Weltigo - The game temporarily mutes (Player becomes deaf) Hewie's usable items Good items * Chicken Jerky - Slightly restores stamina * Beef Jerky - Fully restores stamina * Esca - Restores Hewie's stamina slightly (No effect to friendship) * Magna Esca - Completely restores Hewie's stamina (Raises friendship) Bad items * Onion - Reduces a litle bit of stamina; there's only one in the entire game (Lowers friendship) * Sylvesta Esca - Hewie will become stronger but will attack anything in sight and player alike (Lowers friendship) * Bennenam Esca - Reduces Hewie's stamina completely (Lowers friendship) Attack items * Antimony Powder - Attack item to be thrown at enemy; weak damage. * Refined Antimony - Attack item to be thrown at enemy; moderate damage. * Antimony Tube - Attack item to be thrown at enemy; high damage. * Magnesia - Attack item to be placed on floor; weak damage. * Refined Magnesia - Attack item to be placed on floor; moderate damage. * Prima Magnesia - Attack item to be placed on floor; high damage. * Weeping Stone - Distraction item to be placed on floor. Will distract stalker that approaches it. * Bisque Doll - Can be thrown and used to distract Debilitas. Equipment Chokers * Obsidian Choker - Luminessants cannot detect Fiona's location as easily. Can be obtained by typing "METH" into the plate key instead of "EMETH" when inserting it into the first golem. * Jade Choker - Reduces speed in which the player loses their stamina slightly. Increases stamina recovery speed slightly. Increases chance of avoiding enemy power attack slightly. Can be obtained by using the plate key "MAGNUS" on the red box in the nursery (doll room) or by rare medallion refining. * Ruby Choker - Reduces speed in which the player loses their stamina. Increases stamina recovery speed. Increases chance of avoiding enemy power attack. It can be found on Debilitas and old Lorenzo, or by rare medallion refining. * Diamond Choker - Reduces speed in which the player loses their stamina greatly. Increases stamina recovery speed greatly. Player almost completely immune to enemy power attacks. Can be obtained by using the plate key "ADAMAS" on the Plate Key Machine in the Refining Room, or by rare medallion refining. Earrings * Inquisitor Earrings - Styled in the shape of the ouroboros symbol. Increases speed in which panic is reduced slightly. Can be obtained by using the plate key "MAGNUS" on the red box in the nursery (doll room), or by rare medallion refining. * Alchemist Earrings - Styled in the shape of ankhs. Recover from panic faster. Panic less when attacked by enemy. Can be obtained by using the plate key "ALCHYMIA" on the Plate Key Machine in the Refining Room, or by rare medallion refining. * Fairy Earrings - Styled in the shape of crescent moons. The player becomes invisible after being idle for two seconds. (The stalker may still find player and, if the stalker is close enough, the stalker will still know where the player is.) Can be obtained by using the plate key "MORGAN" on the Plate Key Machine in the Refining Room, or by rare medallion refining. * Philosopher Earrings - Styled in the shape of red crystals. Greatly reduces panic progression. Fiona can obtain them taking it from old Lorenzo or Daniella (except during her boss fight), or by inserting the Red Godstone into the sublimatum container in the Water Tower basement, or by rare medallion refining. Boots * Feather Boots - Player cannot be heard by stalker. It is only available through rare medallion refining. * Metal Boots - Increases player's attack power by two with a possibility of a power attack. The boots can be found if Fiona chose to spare Debilitas' life in the chapel's boss battle; which she can then visit him in his hut and he will give her the Smudged Key as an apology for chasing her. If the player chose to kill Debilitas instead, Fiona will not have such easy access to the boots. It is still possible to obtain it by rare medallion refining. * Burst Shoes - Player's attack may explode on enemy upon impact. (Power increases by 6 times when it does explode, shown by orange gas.) Can be obtained by using the plate key "POWDER" on the Plate Key Machine in the Refining Room, or by rare medallion refining. * Silver Boots - Increases player's attack power by five with a great possibility of a power attack. Fiona can swipe it from Riccardo, or by rare medallion refining. Category:Items *